Girl's Night In
by CeeCee333
Summary: This is not a continuation of Girl's Night Out. What happens when Will and Derek come home early from a basketball game? What will the boys catch Penelope and JJ doing. Morgan/Garcia as always as well as JJ/Will. There will be female slash involved as well as hetero. As always read and review. Rated M for a very good reason.


I don't own Criminal Minds…

**This is as filthy as I get. **

**This story was the result of a drunken challenge issued by my best friend.**

Derek and Will often played basketball at a local YMCA with other FBI agents, and local cops. Derek was going up for a jump shot when he heard Brian Jacobson yelp out in pain. Derek already in the air took and made the shot then jogged over to his limping friend.

Will let Brian place his arm around his shoulder, and they sort of shuffled to a bench. Brian took a couple of Deep breaths and said, "Damn guys sorry to break up the game like this.

Will replied, "Man don't worry about it. Twisted ankles suck. Go home and get some rest."

Brian responded saying "Will do Mardi Gras.

Derek and Will chuckled at the nickname.

Both men helped Brian into his car. Since it was his left ankle that was twisted he said he was able to drive home.

Will asked Derek over for a beer, and since Derek's girlfriend Penelope was already at their house hanging out with JJ it only made sense.

Derek replied, "Yeah man I could go for a beer right now.

Will said, "Okay cool, just follow me home."

Derek responded with, "Yep see you there in 15."

Penelope and JJ had a secret.

Soft moans from JJ could barely be heard over the movie 27 Dresses. She looked down and smiled at her best friend.

JJ gently scooped Penelope's hair from her face to watch her friend give her pleasurable lick after lick.

JJ rotated her hips in synch to Penelope's tongue movements. Then Penelope licked her index finger and slid it into JJ. This action caused JJ to draw a deep breath.

JJ moaned, "God P I love your mouth so much."

JJ felt Penelope smile.

Penelope said in a low husky voice, "I love doing this to you." Then Penelope licked JJ from the bottom of her slit to her erect bud.

JJ bucked off the sofa and moaned loudly, "Garcia"

Neither JJ, nor Penelope noticed the door being unlocked, nor did they notice the door knob turn.

Will the first to walk in the living room said. "What the hell?"

Derek was in total confusion. He wasn't angry, he wasn't quite hurt. He didn't know how the hell to feel.

JJ scrambled to cover herself and Penelope up. JJ grabbed a blanket she kept draped over her black leather couch.

Will again said, "Baby what the hell."

JJ's eyes darted around the room, she knew she should say something, but she didn't know what that something was.

She was shocked to hear Penelope speak.

Penelope started explaining by saying, "Look I know you two are probably pissed, but we have been doing this for years. Derek I am sorry I didn't tell you, but this is something just for us. Will I know you might hate me-"

Will replied, "Penelope I don't hate you, actually that is one of the hottest things I have ever fucking seen."

Will glanced at Derek to see if he was in for a fight.

The look on Derek's face told him that Derek thought the exact same damn thing.

JJ reached out for Will's hand and sincerely said, "Will I love you and I am sorry. Please don't be upset with me. I should have told you. When you are away on a case, Penelope stays with me and, we um…."

Will cocked his eyebrow and said with an understanding tone, "Honey I got it, Penelope is your stress reliever when me and Derek are gone. The only thing that upsets me is that you didn't get to let me see."

Derek said, "Or me either. Penelope seriously I am not mad."

Will looked at Derek and said, "Instead of being pissed, why don't we get a show?"

Derek grinned and said, "You know I was thinking the same thing, a little in room entertainment."

Penelope and JJ just looked at each other. They were about to do something very intimate in front of an audience. JJ searched Penelope's eyes to see if she was okay with this.

Penelope took a deep breath and said Jayje, its okay. I think I want Derek to see.

Will jogged into the kitchen and grabbed four beers, when he came back he saw JJ exhale, and slowly slide the blanket down. She lovingly placed her hand behind Penelope's head. Penelope cupped JJ's chin and they slowly started to kiss.

Penelope stopped and looked at Derek who was sitting on a large leather chair; Derek took a gulp of his beer, and gave Penelope a sexy smirk.

Penelope turned her head back to JJ.

JJ ran her tongue against Penelope's bottom lip, Penelope allowed JJ to slide her tongue in her mouth. After a few deep kisses both JJ and Penelope were moaning.

Penelope trailed kisses along JJ's collar-bone and the top of her breast. She dragged her tongue from one of JJ's nipples to the other. After a few moments Penelope continued further south. She kissed along JJ's rib cage, down her stomach and settled at her thighs. Penelope spread a panting JJ's legs apart.

Penelope again, looked over at Derek to make sure he was okay.

Derek leaned forward and with hooded eyes in a husky tone said, "Baby make daddy proud." Then he sat back in his chair.

JJ looked over at Will who also had hooded eyes, and said, "Come for me baby."

JJ looked back down at Penelope. When Penelope's tongue came in contact with her dripping hole, JJ almost lost it.

Penelope heard a whispered, "That's my girl." from Derek.

Penelope licked her from the bottom of JJ's slit, all the way up to her swollen bud. Penelope repeated these actions a few more times. She figured if she was going to give a show it better be a damn good one.

Penelope spread JJ's legs wider making sure her man would get to see what she was doing.

Penelope rapidly flicked her tongue over JJ's engorged clit. She could feel JJ's hands grab her hair. She knew JJ liked to watch, and it made her come faster.

Will watched his wife, with another woman between her legs, and thought he was going to burst out of his pants. He thought to himself, "Damn I am going to have so many fantasies about tonight."

Will absent-mindedly cupped his cock in his pants. He looked down and realized what he had done and quickly moved it.

Derek had to adjust himself but he let his hand linger over his erection for a few moments. He knew he had to stop, so he moved his hand and grabbed a beer.

JJ was moaning Penelope's name over and over. Penelope had placed two fingers inside of her and was continuously hitting her g spot over and over.

JJ grounded out, "God P you are so good. I love your fucking mouth, don't stop.

Derek never thought JJ had such a filthy mouth.

JJ bucked faster and faster against Penelope's face. She was grabbing at her best friends' hair. Penelope just flicked her tongue faster. She could feel JJ tighten up, and finally could feel her cum all over her hand. Penelope quickly replaced her fingers with her mouth. Penelope drank every drop from JJ.

Penelope with a scooping motion of her tongue inside of JJ, and drew out her orgasm as long as she could. She made sure to make JJ convulse in pleasure.

JJ locked her legs around Penelope's head. She was shuddering beyond control. When the shudders finally subsided she sat up and kissed Penelope again.

JJ leaned Penelope against the back of the couch. She kissed her lips, and roamed her hands all over Penelope's breasts.

She toyed with her right nipple then her left. They shared a hooded gaze, and Penelope gave her a shy smile.

JJ continued her way down Penelope's body. JJ slid herself down until she was between Penelope's legs. She parted them and gave lazy licks to her shaved pubic area.

By this time Will and Derek were on the verge of losing it. Derek leaned over and asked Will if it was okay for him to fuck Penelope before they left. Will nodded his head yes. He knew if he was in Derek's place he did not want to drive horny as hell like that either.

JJ quickly sucked Penelope's bud into her mouth. Penelope screamed JJ's name.

JJ sucked all around the nub roughly. She knew Penelope like dirty oral sex. JJ gave a long wet lick to Penelope's pussy and shoved two fingers inside of her. She crooked her fingers upward and made a come here motion. JJ did it rough and fast. Penelope moaned over and over again. She couldn't think straight.

Penelope had to sit up, and see what her best friend was doing to her. Penelope glanced at Derek who looked like he was going to pounce on her at any moment. She looked over at Will, and he was staring at his wife's ass. He glanced up at Penelope and licked his dry lips.

Penelope leaned back on the couch, and could feel her orgasm building. She bucked and rocked with JJ's efforts. Suddenly Penelope felt a burst of light behind her eyes.

Penelope wiggled on the couch and moaned, "Fuck JJ I am coming."

Penelope grabbed the back of JJ's head, and this only caused JJ to moan and plunge her tongue deeper into her best friend.

JJ cleaned Penelope up, and moved to sit next to her on the couch.

Derek and Will got out of their chairs in a flash. Derek scooped Penelope up and he walked back over to the chair he was sitting in. He placed Penelope sitting side-saddle style over his left leg, and started kissing her,

Will sat on the couch next to JJ, and pulled her on top of him. She straddled his legs, and started kissing his wife. Will looked at JJ and said, "Damn Penelope tastes good." JJ smiled and stuck her tongue deeper into her husband's mouth.

Derek brought his hands up to Penelope's breast. He love the way JJ and Penelope tasted mixed together.

Derek dipped his head lower and placed hot kisses all over Penelope's chest. He then stood her up and had Penelope straddle his lap.

Will rocked his hard on against JJ's soaking wet heat. JJ let out a quiet moan, and bit the side of her husband's neck

JJ unbuttoned Wills pants. Will moved his hips up so she could take them off. While JJ was sliding his pants down, Will was kicking his shoes off, and toeing off his socks.

JJ got his pants and underwear off, and placed the tip of Will's cock inside of her. Will was not looking for the long approach tonight. He grabbed his dick, braced JJ and slammed into her.

JJ let out a loud "Fuck."

Penelope took Derek's shoes and socks off. She let Derek yank his pants and underwear off. He then bent Penelope over so her knees where on the leather chair, and Derek was standing up. Derek knew Penelope loved being fucked from behind, and he knew that chair would only add to his and her pleasures.

Derek stroked his cock once and slid into Penelope. Derek was amazed after 8 months of being with Penelope, she still had to adjust to his size and length.

Derek heard Penelope moan, "God baby that is so good."

Derek slowly thrusted into Penelope. He could hear frenzied fucking behind him. Derek decided they should be doing the same.

Derek quickly slammed into Penelope. Penelope met him thrust for thrust. He knew her heavy tits were swinging, and he had to grab one. Derek leaned forward grabbed her right tit, and increased the assault on Penelope's pussy.

JJ was panting Will's name over and over. Will watch as his wife's perky tits bounced in his face. He snaked his tongue forward and flicked her nipple. JJ let her head roll back in pleasure.

Derek gripped Penelope's hips, and slammed into her over and over. He pushed her upright and toyed with both her nipples.

JJ walls were starting to contract around Will.

Will through gritted teeth said, "Baby come for me, I need to feel it."

Will slid his hands down JJ's stomach. He stopped when he got to JJs bundle of nerves, he roughly rubbed it. JJ could feel another orgasm coming on. She leaned towards her husband for support, while she ground herself against his hand.

Derek reached around to Penelope's bud and gently tapped it. He could feel Penelope get close to going over the edge. After a few more taps, Derek heard Penelope scream, "Oh shit, baby."

Will could feel his balls get heavier with cum. JJ's orgasm was causing Will to plunge into his own release. Will shouted, "Fuck.", and Will shot his load inside of her.

Derek knew he wasn't going to make it another few seconds. He stood Penelope up and told her to sit in the chair.

Penelope automatically opened her mouth and let Derek slide his cock in her mouth. She sucked him all the way to the back of her throat.

Derek grabbed the back of her head and fucked her hungry mouth. Penelope knew exactly how Derek liked it. It only took a few moments for Derek to tighten up and release his come down Penelope's throat. Penelope swallowed, and began to clean Derek off.

Will pulled his pants back on, as did Derek. It was a little awkward in the room. Then Penelope started to giggle. She had no idea why. This whole situation seemed ridiculous.

JJ was right behind Penelope laughing. It started off as a nervous laugh but turned into a gut busting chuckle.

Derek and Will looked at the two naked women laughing and couldn't help themselves either. Derek was laughing trying to help Penelope get her white sundress with daisies, on.

JJ pulled her jeans on and was trying to find her shirt. Will dangled it in front of her, and just kept laughing.

By the time the girls were dressed the room had shifted from uncomfortable to familiar.

JJ gave Penelope a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. JJ and Will walked Derek and Penelope to the door, and waved when they were headed to Derek's SUV.

JJ turned to Will after the door was closed again and said, "Honey are you mad? Be honest."

Will placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "JJ look at me, do I look like I am mad? Seriously I meant it when I said you should have shown me sooner."

"I know honey, but I am not sure if I am okay with seeing you and Penelope together."

"Look JJ we will deal with one fantasy at a time. I know what we did with Emily and Hotch before she left, and if you are not ready I won't push it. Now get your sexy ass into our bedroom before I spank you."

JJ smiled and said, "Yes officer."

Will swatted at her ass and said, "That's more like it."

Will kissed JJ and they headed towards their bedroom.

**As always read and review!**


End file.
